


So Kiss Me Goodnight

by ActuallyRocketRaccoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRocketRaccoon/pseuds/ActuallyRocketRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The storm still raged outside, but the pair was safe and warm, holding each other close..." Merthur drabble, pre-slash. Just a bit of fluff to finish up the weekend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me Goodnight

The storm was raging. Travelers on the road bowed their heads and pulled hoods up against the heavy wind, and the rain pounded on the cheap wooden roof of a small inn by the roadside. It was a grungy place, dark and dank, but to a weary man coming home after a long journey, it was as good as a palace.  


To the crowned prince of Camelot, however, the place was a pigsty. Arthur wrinkled his nose at the coarse burlap mattress in front of him. “You really expect me to sleep in a dump like this?”  


His companion rolled his eyes, flopping unceremoniously onto the bed. “You’re lucky that poor woman let us stay here at all, the way you spoke to her.” Arthur scowled.  


Merlin grinned up at his friend. “C’mon, get some sleep.” The prince grumbled to himself, but stripped off his armor and climbed into bed alongside his servant. He shifted uncomfortably, punching the thin pillow, trying to force it into some semblance of comfort. The pillow stubbornly refused, remaining as cold and lumpy as before.  


Merlin was still smirking at him. “What?” Arthur demanded.  


“Nothing!” The amusement was apparent in Merlin’s voice. “You going to be okay there? Need a kiss goodnight? Maybe a lullaby?”  


Arthur shoved Merlin grumpily. “Just keep to your own damn side of the bed.”  


The younger man laughed sleepily and curled into the mattress, too tired to care. He was soon fast asleep, tucked into a small ball, nose buried in the rough sheets. Arthur shook his head; he didn’t know how the other could be so content with this. The prince felt pang of guilt as her realized that Merlin was probably used to this type of bedding. I really can be a spoilt prat, Arthur thought. Not that he’d admit that aloud. Arthur tossed and turned for a few moments, but exhaustion was quickly overtaking disgust, and he soon drifted off as well.  


When Arthur awoke in the middle of the night, it was to find his manservant curled against him, pale face tucked tightly into the Prince’s neck. Arthur frowned, poised to shove Merlin off… the other man shifted closer, mumbling in his sleep. Arthur grinned; Looks like Merlin wasn’t as comfortable on the scratchy pillows as he had seemed. The prince moved again to push his friend back to his own side of the bed… but he just couldn't find it in his heart to disturb him.  


Hesitant, Arthur pulled Merlin tighter into his arms, dropping a quick kiss on his temple. The warlock sighed happily, nuzzling into Arthur’s chest. The prince smiled reluctantly; he could never truly dislike the man in his arms. Hell, if he was being honest, he was far too fond of him already. Arthur let his lips drift across Merlin’s forehead again as he drifted off. He nestled into the other’s hair. Merlin’s scent was the last thing in Arthur’s mind as he fell back into slumber.  


The storm still raged outside, but the pair was safe and warm, holding each other close, each dreaming of the other. For once, Arthur was glad that his manservant never followed instructions.


End file.
